1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for detaching an article from an attached member.
2. State of the Art
In various manufacturing operations, especially ones using thermoplastic materials, it is necessary to separate an article from a member to which it is attached. For example, portions of articles may be attached to a thermoplastic web base having perforations that allow easy separation of the articles from the thermoplastic web. In practice, the process of separating articles from one another and from the web is performed manually, usually by shaking apart the articles.